Chapter 30 for Out for Blood
by CrashBagPhoto
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after chapter 29 in Out for Blood? Well, here you go! Sucky summary is sucky, sorry.


Even after Hunter passed out, I didn't stop sucking the blood and poison from her veins. I could feel it weakening me while I weakened her. Then a small trickle of Hunter's blood seeped into my throat.  
It burned as it went down, making me cough and dry heave, though I couldn't stop. Poison was still in her blood. I once again pressed my lips onto her skin, once again dug my fangs into her flesh.  
I should've just called Theo.  
More and more blood gushed down my throat until I grew so weak I simply stopped trying to spit the stuff out. It was just to hard.  
I wasn't even sure I was sane anymore, as I saw people whirl around me, yanking Hunter from my arms and onto a gurney. I realized after a minute that I wasn't hallucinating, that nurses really were taking Hunter away.  
I wasn't stupid, I knew what they must've been thinking. I knew they likely thought I'd lost control around her and bitten her. If they believed that, they wouldn't treat her for the TH.  
I began to fight against they hands pinning to the ground, struggling to make my swollen tongue work.  
"Quinn, Quinn, it's okay! We know what happened. We found the syringe. Calm down, she's ok. Is there any one we can call for you?" Theo asked, sounding really nervous. Only then did I let myself feel the pain.  
I screamed, lurching to the side. I heaved, feeling like I was going to burn into a crisp. Disgruntled teachers held me down while Theo dug through my pockets to find my cell.  
I could hear him talking urgently to one of my brothers before the world turned red and I blacked out.  
When I awoke it was to Conner pressing a bottle of blood to my lips. I greedily gulped down the contents, the pure blood cleansing my poisoned body.  
I drank two more before I was able to sit up and categorize my surroundings. Solange and Nicky flanked my twin, gazing nervously at me and anxiously at the countless hunters around us. I could see a group of professors dragging a tied up Dailey away while the others glared at me and worked crowd control, fighting back the swarm of students.  
I swear, Hunters school body was like bees to honey when it comes to drama.  
"what happened? Where's Hunter?" I asked.  
"she's ok, The doctor's got her taken care of. Theo called us a little bit ago. Luckily we were patrolling nearby," Nicky smirked, seeing the horrified faces of the hunters.  
"are you ok, Quinn?" Conner asked.  
"I'm fine," I assured him, right before turning quickly, vomiting all over York's shoes. "oops," I chuckled while everyone around me laughed. That Comic relief took a while to get here.  
"we should probably go, Quinn. We can come back later," Solange whispered breathlessly. I saw her eyes flickering nervously around the circle of vampire hunters, most of which seemed either uninterested in us, angry or fearful.  
"sure, sis," I smiled, knowing she must've been dying, again, being in the center of attention. Conner helped me stand, which suddenly seemed as impossible as Hunter's grandpa ever liking me.  
I hobbled over to the group of scooters parked nearby, and in a couple of minutes, we were flying through the woods.  
Back at the farmhouse we we're apparently being expected.  
"Theo called all of your contacts. Well favorites. It didn't take him a week to get to Sol's. Anyways, mom's going to kill you," Conner clued me in. "luckily for you, Mom's practically flaying Marcus alive for helping you and not telling her."  
"is it bad that I really want to see that?" I mulled.  
"No, it means you're not horrifically sick anymore," Connor laughed. Then, more seriously, he whispered, "you scared us, Quinn. We were really nervous when you didn't wake up at first, even after we forced some blood down your throat."  
"Don't worry, Connor, I'm not going anywhere for a few centuries," I smirked, "and if I die sooner, it'll be because of a Hel-blar or assassin, not some hunter poison." about then though, we reached home.  
"You first Solange. Mom's least likely to stake you," Nicky said, shoving our scowling sister towards the door.  
"fine, but I'm not going to give you a warning if she does," she snapped, marching through the door.  
I braced myself for hell, but I got a very different greeting.  
Mom threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.  
"thank god you are alright," she said before the corners of her mouth turned down and she got her lecture face on. "but you are in a heck of a lot of trouble young man. What were you thinking?!..."  
I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
